


Woven Fates

by HeRbIeZ



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Desolation of Smaug, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Desolation of Smaug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: A bargeman and a fisherwoman share many experiences and feelings throughout their lives- friendship, love, grief even an attack from a dragon. Their fates have been woven together from the start.Basically, this is about Bard the Bowman growing up with my OC. I integrated some of my Tolkien OCs here as well.





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Screams pierce the late afternoon of Annan's household. He and his sons wait as his wife, Laila, gives birth to their third child.

Annan paced back and forth across the creaky wooden floorboards of the small house, his vandyke brown brows furrowed tight with his hand against his mouth. His sons, Elendero and Elandaro were as worried as him. It pained Annan to hear the cries of agony from his wife as she was giving birth to their third child. He heard the midwife tell Laila to push again, producing another cry from her. Annan wanted to peek through the coarse fabric of the curtain that was separating the bedroom from the rest of the house.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the shrill cry of an infant pierced through the air and Laila's cries quieted down. A few moments later, the midwife drew back the curtains, a sobbing baby in her arms. Elandaro stood, going over to his father and stopping behind him. The midwife gently handed over the baby to Annan who held them with great and gentle care. A small smile grace his lips as he looked down at the infant.

"It's a girl." The widwife said before thanking Elendero for offering her the washing basin to clean her hands. Annan looked up at her with his deep brown eyes. "Laila is requesting you and your boys to see her."

The midwife took the washing basin from the eldest boy and made way for the three of them to go over to Laila who had a cool washcloth over her forehead. The stained sheets that were laid over the bed were now folded and placed to the side for washing. Laila looked up, her emerald green orbs glittering with happiness and relief. She raised a weak hand and beckoned them closer.

Elandaro rushed to his mother, taking her hand gently in his. Laila gave him a warm smile and brushed a bright red strand of hair behind his ear, cupping his face afterwards. "You're a big brother now, Elandaro..." She said meekly, looking over to her daughter in her husband's arms.

Elendero came next and smiled down at his mother. Annan came last, pulling up a chair and sitting beside Laila, careful not to squish the baby girl in his arms. He pushed away the same red hair Laila had passed down to their second son out of her sweat-stained cheeks. By now, the baby had toned down to quiet cries and hiccups. Laila smiled weakly at the sight of her daughter.

"She's beautiful..." Laila remarked.

"Like her mother." Annan breathed, brushing his thumb across his wife's cheek. "What should we name her..?"

"What was the name we all thought of before?"

"Elyndra." Elendero perked up.

"Then Elyndra it is..."

Annan beamed softly at the name. "Our little, Elyndra."


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been twelve years since Laila's passing. Elyndra is now twelve years old but she's not your typical Laketown girl. Why? She has knowledge of how to make nets, fishing poles and fixing up masts. The time has come for her to put this knowledge to test. 
> 
> On the day she does so, she meets the future dragon slayer of Laketown- but neither know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much. :P

_First of September_  
_Autumn_  
  
_Diary,_  
_Today is the day I finally put to test my skills that papa as well as Elendero and Elandaro has taught me. I will finally learn how to fish, toss my net which I made a month ago and catch fish. I do not think I shall catch many fish though. My net's holes are of different shapes and the thickness of the rope varies as well. Papa says that it's a good attempt but I could hear my brothers snicker about it whenever we bring it up.  
  
Speaking of nets, papa reminded me last night about the system we have. He said that whatever we catch in the nets will be sold in the market or given to the people who have less while whatever we catch on the fishing poles will be for us. I should remind myself this everyday._  
  
"Elyndra!"  
  
The young girl jolted up from her bed, almost spilling the precious pot of expensive ink across her journal. Her hand shot out to steady it. "Yes papa?"  
  
"Hurry up! The others are setting out already."  
  
"Alright papa!"  
  
Elyndra dipped her quill into the ink and started writing as fast as she can to finish up.  
  
_Well diary, that is all. I have to go now._  
I am excited.  
  
Elyndra set the quill down and laid her diary on her bed. She ran out of her room and grabbed her coat, pulling up her boots all the while. Her hair, the same color as her father's, was tied back into a fairly neat braid. Elendero gave a laugh as he saw his sister stumble through the house to the front door, fixing her coat for her. He closed the door and locked it behind him before handing his younger sister her fishing pole.  
  
"Where's papa and Elandaro, Dero?" Elyndra asked as the two walked down the stairs from their house to the walkway under them.   
  
Elendero flicked his rust-colored hair of out of his face and over his shoulder, tying back his hair. "They went up ahead. Pa said to meet them at the toll gate."  
  
Elyndra gave a hum of acknowledgement, stepping into the boat her eldest brother owned. It rocked a bit, making her stick her arms out to the sides. Elendero took hold of his sister's arm when he saw her wobble, making her flash him a bashful but grateful smile. He gave her an amused one in return, stepping into the boat after her. He grabbed the pole to steer the boat and pushed off once Elyndra finished untying the ropes that held the boat to their house. The two rowed through the fairly busy town, a few people going in and out of the market for their lunch. Even if the sky was high and it was early in the afternoon, its warmth didn't do much for the cold Laketown.  
  
Elyndra fixed up her pole, strengthening the strings. She also made sure that they had enough bait and that their nets were strong enough. Her eyes the same shade as her mother's wondered around the place, smiling whenever a neighbor two would greet them. But then her gaze landed on the small yet fresh bouquet of flowers in the corner of the boat. The corners of her mouth quirked upwards in a smirk.   
  
"Hey brother," She started. Elendero hummed to show her that she has his attention. "Are those flowers for Unna?"  
  
The young man's face turned a beet red. It was either from embarrassment from being found out or from the mention of his lover's name. Elyndra howled with laughter at her older brother's reaction. "Quiet you." He hissed.  
  
She covered her mouth with her gloved hands, successfully muffling her boisterous laughter. Elyndra began to sing about Elendero and Unna, swaying her head to the tune. She stopped and made a dramatic noise of pain when he nudged her back a little bit harshly. She stopped singing about them but started a different song. It was about a young woman becoming chieftain after her father and brother are killed by Orcs and leading her people across Middle-Earth.   
  
"Where did you learn that song little sister?" Elendero asked, a small smile on his face.  
  
Elyndra looked up at him and mirrored his expression. "I heard Hilda Bianca singing it. I liked the story so I asked her to teach me the song."  
  
"It's a good song no?"   
  
Elyndra only nodded in response the smile on her face growing wider.

 

 

 

 

* * *

"Finally!" Elandaro exclaimed when he saw his siblings row towards them. "About time. Pa already tossed the nets and we're just waiting for the fish." He jerked his head towards the direction of their father.  
  
Annan turned from looking down at the water and to his other two children. He smiled. "Come on Daro, help me bring them up here."   
  
Annan and Elandaro took the two ropes from their barge and threw them over the two small ledges on Elendero's boat, pulling it so they would tighten around the ledges. They pulled again this time to bring the boat closer to their barge. Annan tied the ropes to the mast and helped Elyndra move the materials to the barge, patting her on the head.  
  
"Are you excited?" He asked.  
  
"Of course papa." Elyndra grunted, pushing herself up on the barge with the assistance of her father. "I've been telling Aida about this for days."  
  
Annan chuckled, spreading the net that she had made. "Oh, you fixed it."  
  
"I wasn't satisfied with what I made."   
  
"When are you ever little sister?" Elandaro teased, tossing his brother's net over the side.   
  
The young girl stuck her tongue out at him who responded with the same expression. Elendero rolled his eyes and muttered to himself about how childish the two were being. Elyndra took her fishing pole and added the bait to the end, tossing it out into the water just as she was taught. Now to wait.   
  
"You are not using your net, sunshine?" Annan asked his daughter when he saw her sitting down beside her pole.  
  
Elyndra nodded, smiling fondly at the nickname. He had been calling her that for as long she can remember. She asked why he picked that nickname for her and he would explain with a distant look in his eyes accompanied by a sad smile. He said that the afternoon sun had shone brightest for him when she was born. Elyndra never had memories with her mother but she felt sad whenever she thought about her. Maybe it was how her father talks about her or the experiences she never got to feel with her mother but it always made her feel a bit of sadness.  
  
Elyndra was snapped out of her trance when the barge rocked a bit. Alert, she stood up quickly and saw that another barge full of barrels had bumped theirs. The man on the other barge was apologizing profusely. The young girl turned to his father who still wore a smile on his face, saying that it was fine and that it was a small accident. That's what she liked about her father, he was always smiling.   
  
"Forgive me Annan," The man on the other barge apologized again. "It's Bard's first time to steer the barge." At that, a young boy probably the same age as her went up beside the man. He had raven black hair and pale green eyes.  
  
Annan's eyes widened at the sight of the young boy. "Is that really Bard?"  
  
The man chuckled, patting the boy's shoulder. Elyndra figured the two were father and son. "Yes it is."  
  
"Goodness, he's practically a young man by now."  
  
Bard gave a bashful smile and thanked Annan. The man's eyes wondered Annan's barge. "I could say the same for your sons." He chuckled. He made small talk with the both of them, asking if they had found someone special yet. From that point on Elendero became shy with his answers. The man's gaze then landed on Elyndra. "Oh, is that Elyndra? My, my, such a young independent woman she is now."  
  
Annan chuckled as well, beckoning his only daughter to come nearer. She obeyed and gave a small nod of her head towards the other man. The man nodded back. "Hello Elyndra." He said gently. "How is it growing up in a house full of men?"  
  
Annan laughed at the question, same went for his sons. Elyndra gave a shy shrug but replied nonetheless. "Well for one I can say it can be awkward at times, sir."   
  
The man gave a gentle laugh. "How old are you now?"  
  
"I'm twelve, sir."   
  
"Oh Bard, she's almost as old as you." The man said to his son who had a somewhat embarrassed look on his face. "You see my son is fourteen years of age."  
  
"Oh, nice to know I'm still the youngest." Elyndra joked, hoping the man wouldn't find her awkward. To her relief, he gave another hearty laugh.   
  
"Sometimes the youngest are the most mature." The man reassured with a wink, making the young girl giggle. He then turned to her father. "Well, we're off. Good luck with the catch today. Don't forget to share when you know it's a lot."  
  
"Of course Bernard; you very well know our system." Annan replied with a small salute. "And be careful when you steer again, Bard." He warned playfully.  
  
"I will sir." The boy replied rubbing the back of his head before going over to the back of the ship to steer.   
  
Bernard nodded at Bard to push on forward. Their barge groaned as it moved forward and back into Laketown. The gazes of the small family watched as it disappeared into the fog of the town before going back to fishing. Annan then turned to his eldest. Elandaro and Elyndra snickered when they heard their father inquire him about Unna, making Elendero flush red.  
  
"Dero actually bought her flowers, papa." Elyndra sang, tugging at her fishing pole albeit. A glare was thrown at her and she just made  a face in response. "It's in his boat."  
  
"Did he? Well," Annan approached Elendero and clapped him on the shoulder. "Remember to not break her heart and stay true. Or else thoughts of her will come back to haunt you." Elendero nodded. "Good. Now-"  
  
"Papa!" Elandaro rushed over to the net when he saw it move.   
  
Elyndra rushed over to her brother and helped him haul up the net. Elendero followed after. The three groaned as they pulled the net back. They struggled to bring it on board with the amount of fish and their attempts of getting away making it harder for them. With one final strong pull, the net fell on board with a wet noise, splashing a few droplets of water on the three. They heard sound of fishes struggling in the net and jumping up and down on the floors of the barge.   
  
"Good job, you three." Annan remarked and laughed when he saw his youngest make a face. "What's wrong sunshine? The smell of the fish too strong?" Elyndra only nodded, bringing her coat up to her nose. "Well my dear, you must learn to be accustomed to the smell if you want to continue fishing with us."   
  
Elyndra uncovered her nose slowly and inhaled deeply, paling and covering her nose with her coat again. Elandaro howled with laughter at his sister's reaction, doubling over when she ran to the side to "let loose". Elendero chuckled, helping his father gather the fish and load them into the few barrels on their barge. Elyndra flipped her hair back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, glaring weakly at Elandaro. He half-heartedly fended of her punches, still laughing.  
  
"You looked ridiculous!" He exclaimed, gently taking hold of her wrists to stop her assault.   
  
"Shut up!" Elyndra flushed red with anger and embarrassment. "This is my first time to fish."  
  
"Alright, alright." Elandaro relented and helped his brother and father. "Just come over here and help us."   
  
The young girl took a deep breath again and trudged over. Not so bad for a first day of fishing. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_Diary,_  
  
_I did it. I finally fished. We didn't use my net. I doubt it would have held the amount of fish we caught today. It was a large amount- my brothers had a hard time hauling it up on the barge! And they are very strong people. Of course I helped them but I think I pulled to hard; my arms are very sore. I made it worse when I pulled up the fish on my fishing pole. I honestly don't mind though- we had a very delicious supper. I just wish our supper was like this everyday. We sold the fish we caught to the market and earned extra from it, so I had sweets today._  
  
_Also diary, papa's friend- I think his name was Bernard- bumped his barge into ours this afternoon. Apparently his son is learning to steer his barge. His name is Bard. Papa said that he and I used to play together. His mother would come over to take care of me and she would bring him along. I do not remember this- I was just a baby. And a small child._  
  
_Anyways, I'll ask Aida about Bard. Maybe she knows him. Until the next time I wish to write._  
_I am full and happy._  
  
Elyndra laid her diary on the bedside table for the ink to dry before blowing out the candle beside it. She snuggled down under the covers, finding the day as a pleasant one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all recognized Haleth the Hunter. ;) 
> 
> If you guys want to know about this badass Middle Earth lady, read this >> https://www.themarysue.com/tolkiens-forgotten-ladies/


	3. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days have passed since Elyndra's first fishing lesson. Elyndra is on her way home when she finally gets to meet Bard personally.
> 
> Alsoooo- Aida is Bard's wife. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, my writing seems to get worse

"What does he look like?" Aida asked curiously, helping Elyndra remove the waterweed's from Hilda Bianca's floating garden.   
  
Elyndra had told her friend Aida about her experience yesterday. She asked her if she knew Bard, leading Aida to ask the question. Her pretty blue eyes sparkled with interest. "Well, he's about this tall when I stand," Elyndra extended her arm a few inches above her head, "He has black hair and pale green eyes."   
  
Instead of getting a direct answer, the brunette received a smirk from her friend. Aida tossed her sandy blonde hair over her shoulder and gave Elyndra a smirk. "Hmmm, you're very observant about this boy. Did you gaze at him?"   
  
Elyndra wore a flustered but horrified look, swatting her friend on the arm. "Just answer the question!"   
  
Aida laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't know him. I know his father though."  
  
"Of course you do, he's Laketown's bargeman."   
  
"Then how come you didn't recognize him?" Aida grunted as she pulled out a weed.  
  
"Well that's because I don't know how he looks like. I just know him by his name- hey!" Elyndra put the weed Aida threw at her into the basket between them, splashing some water on her friend.  
  
It was Aida's turn to exclaim. She retaliated by splashing more water on Elyndra. Sooner or later the girls' laughter was heard, causing a few neighbors to look over the commotion. Hilda went out to the back of her house, seeing the two girls already soaked to the bone.   
Rolling her eyes in both amusement and exasperation, Hilda cleared her throat.  
  
The two girls stopped their merriment and looked up to see Hilda, a somewhat unamused look on her face. They laughed sheepishly, their faces blushing with embarrassment. "We're sorry Hilda.." They said in unison.   
  
Hilda sighed and motioned for them to come over. Aida picked up the basket of waterweeds, going in the woman's house after Elyndra. Hilda Bianca grabbed two towels and handed them over to the girls, taking the basket from Aida and setting it in a corner. She then went over to the fire and stoked it, making the bright flames burn brighter.   
  
"Come on now children," She beckoned. "In front of the fire. We wouldn't want for you to catch colds now."  
  
Elyndra and Aida shuffled together and stood in front of the fire. They only realized that they have been shivering from the cold when the warmth of the flames tickled them, making them relax. Aida flopped down, pulling the towel tighter around her and drying off a bit. She pulled her friend down with her. Hilda sat on the chair that was beside the fire, taking the towel that was upon Elyndra's shoulders and drying her with it.   
  
"Now, will you two tell me why you decided to throw water on each other?" Hilda asked, leaning back into the chair. Her arms were folded.   
  
"Aida started it!" Elyndra spoke up before her friend could. "She threw a waterweed at me."  
  
Hilda turned to Aida. "It was an accident!" Aida justified.   
  
Elyndra rolled her eyes. "Sure."  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Alright, alright." Hilda Bianca cut in before they started fighting. "Don't do it again next time, alright?"  
  
"Yes, Hilda." The two girls replied with their heads hanging.   
  
"Good. You two are done for the day." Hilda stood and grabbed a few sweets for the girls. "Here you are."   
  
Their eyes widened at the treats, thanking the woman after they have taken their share. They continued drying off, nibbling a bit at the sweets and folding the towels once they were dry. Hilda took the towels from them and yelped in pleasant surprise when the two girls hugged her. The woman hugged back, patting each of their heads when they pulled away.  
  
"Thank you Hilda." Aida chirped, throwing on her coat.   
  
"We'll be back again next week." Elyndra added, opening the door.  
  
"You two be careful out there alright?" Hilda watched as they exited, fixing Aida's cap for her.   
  
"We will!" The young girls waved goodbye and started walking home.   
  
The two huddled close together. Even though almost everyone knew everyone here in Laketown, there's still a chance that danger could leap out and grab them. Occasionally, they would greet a neighbor or two when they passed by. Aida's hold on her friend's arm loosened when her house was in sight. She pulled away from Elyndra and grasped her gloved hands, placing the remainder of her sweets onto them.   
  
"Have it. I've had enough sweets for today." Aida smiled.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Elyndra asked, horrified. "I'll get fat."  
  
"Oh! You don't have to eat everything. You can give it to that boy, Bard." Aida laughed when her friend smacked her on the arm.   
  
"You're boy crazy."  
  
"And you're crazy." The blonde winked at her friend before bidding goodbye, wrapping her in a quick hug and entering her house.   
  
Elyndra sighed and turned to continue walking home. It was early in the afternoon and most townsfolk were inside either taking a nap or working. A nap would sound nice. Elyndra hurried her pace at the thought, her not so soft but warm bed calling to her... or maybe it was the voice to her left doing so. The brunette whipped her head in that direction, meeting face to face with the bargeman's son. Speak of the devil.   
  
"Hey," Bard called out. He was currently rowing a small boat beside the walkway she was on. "You're mister Annan's daughter, right?" He slowed his movements.  
  
Elyndra did the same so that she could face him better. "Yes. Why?"  
  
The boy stopped completely,  setting the steering pole onto the floor of the boat. He picked up a small package, wrapped up in cloth and tied with a coarse string. He shook it a bit. "Da wanted me to give this to mister Annan. He said it was a thank you gift or something of the sort."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Cheese. And bread. Da said that you must be tired of eating fish almost everyday and asked me to give this to mister Annan. But now that you're here, I can just give it to you."  
  
"Oh," Elyndra reached out to take the package but pulled her hand back. "Actually I was just going home."  
  
"Oh.." Bard said this time. "Then get on."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Get on the boat. We're both headed in the same direction; you get home and I get to give the package. We're killing two birds with one stone."  
  
Elyndra contemplated it. "And you can get home faster." Bard added. The girl nodded after a while. Bard rowed the boat closer, setting down the package and extending his hand out to her. Elyndra took it, stepping into the boat. It rocked a bit, making her wobble and stumble into him. Bard caught her, placing both legs to ether side of him, steadying the boat.   
  
Elyndra looked up. Seeing his face so close made her take in every detail of his features. Faint freckles dotted his cheeks and ran across his nose. His lips were a little thin and chapped from the cold. A crimson shade dusted his face at their proximity. Elyndra realized how close they were and pulled away, sitting down after straightening up. She felt her face heat up and looked straight ahead.   
  
Bard then picked up the steering pole and started rowing towards her house, the pregnant silence making them feel awkward. Elyndra cleared her throat. "How's the barge-steering going?"  
  
The boy took a quick glance at her. "Better but not so good. I don't bump into things anymore but I can't keep the barge straight."  
  
"At least you can steer a boat."  
  
Bard chuckled softly at that. "Yeah..."  
  
"Do you have any siblings Bard?" Elyndra asked, genuinely curious.   
  
"Yes. An older sister. She's two years older than me." The girl gave a hum at his answer. "Those men I saw with your father, are they your brothers?"  
  
"Yes. They're a lot older than me. The eldest is nine years older than me."  
  
Bard gave a low whistle making the other hum to confirm her statement. "So, your mother is alright with you fishing with your brothers?"

Elyndra's smile dropped albeit, but he still caught how the mood changed. "I suppose... I never really knew my mother. She had died several moments after my birth. Pa said she had lost too much blood..."

"Oh... I'm sorry.."

The girl gave him a sad smile. "It's alright. The fact that she is with Eru comforts me." 

At least the silence that followed wasn't as awkward as before. In a few short moments, the two reached Elyndra's home. The said girl helped Bard tie his boat next to her brother's. She stepped on the ledge leading to her house and took hold of Bard, grunting as she helped him up on the ledge. Bard's pale green orbs were wide. Elyndra turned back at him and quirked a brow.

  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, pressing her hands to her cheeks.  
  
"No its just- you're kind of strong."  
  
"Oh. Well, I do help my brothers lift nets full of fish onto our barge."  
  
"Ah.."   
  
"This way." Said Elyndra as she walked up the steps to her home. Bard followed, holding the package by the strings. She turned to him and made him hold out a hand. She gave most of her sweets to him, which really wasn't much. He looked up at her with a puzzled expression. "Take it as the fee for the boat ride."  
  
Bard snorted in amusement. The young girl then knocked on the door to announce her presence. A muffled voice was heard, no doubt Annan telling one of his sons to open the door. A short moment later, the door swung open.   
  
"Bard," Elendaro was a little surprised. He ushered his sister and the boy in. "What brings you here?"  
  
Annan looked up from the fishing hook he was fixing, his warm brown eyes glittering with curiosity. Bard held out the package and Annan took it. "Thank you. What's this?"  
  
"Food from mister Bernard." Elyndra said as she hung her coat up.   
  
"Da said it's a thank you gift for your family, sir." Bard said.  
  
"Is that so? Well, thank your father for me and tell him that he's very generous." Bard nodded and turned to leave. "Where are you going?"  
  
The boy looked back. "I was just leaving."  
  
"Have you had lunch yet?"  
  
Bard shook his head. Annan stood up and placed the package on the dinner table. "Then stay over for lunch. You're just in time- the soup's hot enough for eating."  
  
"Oh no sir I couldn't-" Bard protested politely.   
  
"Nonsense. Come now." Annan beckoned, pulling up an extra chair.   
  
Elendero took out an extra plate and silverware, setting them down on the table. Seeing that the family was not to take no as an answer, Bard sighed and hung up his coat, joining the now gathering family at the table. He thanked Annan once seated and the man gave a nod, a bright smile upon his face.  
  
Elyndra took a ladle and the pot of soup, serving everyone at the table. Elendero filled everyone's cups with water and started to eat as soon as he sat down. Bard hesitantly took hold of his utensils, still having second thoughts. He felt Annan's reassuring gaze on him and slowly started to eat. Annan gave a small chuckle and started to eat as well.   
  
During the meal, Annan would make small talk, especially with Bard. The boy opened up a little though he was still somewhat shy with his answers. Most of the time he would open his mouth to say something but decided against it. Elyndra saw this and nudged him lightly under the table, making him turn to her. She mouthed something he couldn't quite understand.  
  
"What?" He mouthed back.  
  
Elyndra pointed to him then mouthed, "can talk."  
  
_You can talk._  
  
Bard shook his head, making her sigh in defeat. She didn't try again knowing that she'd still receive the same answer and she didn't want to come of as annoying. Bard was the first to finish since he didn't help himself to much food. He finished his drink and turned to Annan. "Thank you for the meal sir."  
  
Annan nodded in return. "Will you be going home now?" Bard nodded. "Right, wait here." The man stood and walked over to one of the three cabinets above the kitchen area and took out a small clay jar. He grabbed a cloth and tied some twine around the cover. "Here," he handed the jar over to Bard. "One of the best cured herring we own. Don't protest- you gave us food it's only fair if we did the same."   
  
The boy hesitantly took the jar from Annan. "Thank you sir."  
  
"No, it I who should thank you." He replied, patting the boy on the back. "And not just for the food." He ruffled Elyndra's hair, hinting at what he was saying.   
  
Bard gave a small smile and stood, thanking them again for their hospitality. How many times has he said thank you? He walked over to the door and grabbed his coat. "I better get going." He opened the door and gave a nod of gratitude.   
  
"Be careful out there." Elendero called out, cleaning up the table.   
  
"Of course. Thank you again." And he was out.   
  
Annan unwrapped the package given to him and smiled, keeping it away for their supper. "Such a nice lad. If he grows up to be a well-loved person I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"Maybe even the town's hero." Elendaro added.   
  
"Then what a blessed town we live in."


	4. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Elyndra talked about Bard to Aida, she seemed to notice that Aida would listen intently. Maybe setting these two up on a date wouldn't be so bad. Too bad Bard thought the same thing for his friend, Brenan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bard is now fifteen and Elyndra and Aida are thirteen. 
> 
> Also just a short chapter.

Ever since Bard gave Elyndra a lift home, the two had started talking, slowly developing a strong bond of friendship. The two were currently on Bernard's barge, working. Elyndra was sat on one of the barrels brought down from the Elvenking Thranduil's palace, mending her brothers' nets. She had finished fishing for today and decided to keep Bard company.  
  
Ever since Bard had turned fifteen, his father had tasked him to take the barge and collect the barrels alone twice a month. Elyndra chanced upon him and hopped onto his father's barge. The girl set down her net and walked up to Bard.  
  
"Open your mouth." She instructed. Bard was confused, his brows furrowing together as he gave her a strange look. "Just do it."  
  
The boy did so and he saw Elyndra put a sweet in his mouth. "Thank you but you could have just given it to me."  
  
"Look at the state of your hands. They're filthy."   
  
"Yours are too."   
  
"Not as filthy as yours."   
  
"Still."  
  
Elyndra rolled her eyes with amused exasperation and walked back to her barrel. "Are we seriously going to have this conversation?"  
  
Bard chuckled and continued steering the barge. "Alright then, what conversation do you wish to have?"  
  
Elyndra smirked at this, knowing exactly what to talk about. She hummed in a singsong manner as if she were thinking, causing Bard to feel uneasy at her mischievous tone. He regrets asking the question. Before he could speak up to evade the topic he dreaded, Elyndra had beat him to it.   
  
"About you and Aida~" She sang.   
  
Bard flushed a beet red and avoided eye contact with his friend. The girl saw this and started laughing. She pushed her barrel over to him and sat on it, nudging him lightly with her elbow. His train of sight still remained forward, ignoring her stubborn attempts of getting him to admit that he liked Aida.  
  
It was just a couple of months ago when Bard first met her. He was going home from visiting his aunt's stall in the market when he bumped into Elyndra and Aida. Ever since he had laid eyes on her, he felt frozen. He couldn't move or speak- he was just blown away. A harsh nudge from Elyndra woke him up from his senses that day, leading to a somewhat awkward introduction from each other. Aida didn't seemed to mind though, because she was wearing a genuine smile that seemed to make him melt.  
  
Bard snapped out of his trance, his eyes widening as he steered the barge, narrowly missing the large stone that stuck up out of the water. He realized that Elyndra was gripping his arm when she sighed in relief and let go of him. She swat his arm rather roughly, making him yelp from the pain.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"I know you'd like to think about Aida but maybe when we're not in these parts." The brunette scolded.   
  
"I wasn't thinking abou-"  
  
"Oh hush, you were." Elyndra pressed. "You had this.. this _dreamy_ look in your eyes."  
  
Bard just rolled his eyes and continued on towards his destination. "Okay then since we're on this topic, when are you going to answer Brenan?"  
  
Elyndra snorted at the mention of his friend but a light magenta hue dusted her cheeks. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play with me Elyndra, I know he asked you if you can have a stroll or something."   
  
"Well then good for you, Bard. You're very observant."  
  
"I'm serious about this."  
  
"And so am I."   
  
They reached the mouth of the lake where several barrels were waiting, bobbing up and down in the river's current. Bard steered the barge towards the small port and anchored it to one of the posts. Elyndra hopped out and started to collect the barrels, Bard following her. They rolled it onto the barge, occasionally wading albeit through the water to grab a stray barrel.  
  
"You know what," The boy perked up. The other hummed for him to continue. "Why don't we do it together?"  
  
Elyndra lugged herself up on the shore with a puzzled look. "Do what?"  
  
"The stroll, outing, date whatever you call it. You with Brenan.. and.. Aida-"  
  
"With you! Awwww, you two would be adorable." Elyndra cooed.   
  
Bard rolled his eyes and turned to continue bringing the barrels onboard but a small smile made its way to his face at the thought. His friend caught this and she smiled mischievously. "You're smiling!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Don't deny it now- I saw you."  
  
The boy huffed and counted all the barrels, already finished with the job. "..fine."  
  
Elyndra squealed in delight, clapping her friend on the shoulder. She started singing about the two, much to Bard's dismay and embarrassment. He tried hushing her but she sang louder, untying the ropes from the posts. Bard sighed at her antics and decided to let her have fun.   
  
"Shall I tell Aida about it or would you ask her yourself?" Elyndra questioned when the barge lurched forward. "Oh wait, it would be better if you ask her yourself."   
  
"I'll need your help in this."   
  
"And I'll gladly offer it to you. Anything for you to get with her."  
  
Bard rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. "So, its official. You with Brenan, Aida with me. Does next week sound good?"  
  
"Next week before lunch."  
  
"Then its settled." Bard looked over to Elyndra. "Good luck with Brenan."  
  
"Good luck with Aida."   
  



	5. Double Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Aida and Elyndra wait at the walkway near the tollgate for their respective dates. Hearts thumping and eyes searching, they were obviously nervous. The telltale signs of rain coming didn’t help... although maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! It's been too long. I would like to thank my friend [you know who you are ;)] for editing this chapter for me! Kudos to her and if you enjoyed this chapter, the credits aren't mine. ;)

Elyndra stood in front of Aida’s household, smoothing the imaginary wrinkles on her dress for the third time. She chuckled to herself when she recalled the moment she told Aida about the said date. 

_The chilly air nipped at people’s fingertips and noses. The fog was thicker as well. This didn’t deter much people though, seeing as the marketplace was still bustling with a good number of people. Fishermen still lounged in their barges near the tollgate, exchanging funny stories while sharpening tools. More blocks of ice scattered across the waters of Esgaroth, the smaller ones floating into Laketown’s canals. The blocks were quite thick— thick enough for a grown person to jump on and across._

_Elyndra hopped into Elenedero’s boat which was placed near the entrance of the tollgate. She looked up at the barge, mesmerised by its size. Her brother hopped in after her, waving goodbye at his father and brother. Before he picked up the steering pole, he pulled down Elyndra’s cap so it covered her ears. “Wouldn’t want the cold to nip at your ears.” He said with a warm smile and started rowing to Hilda Bianca’s house for the weekly waterweed removal.  
  
Water sloshed from under the boat, brushing against the rough sides. The ice blocks moved with the waves the boat’s force created, and floated down the canal to bump into another block. In a few minutes, the siblings had reached Hilda Bianca’s small house. Elendero helped his sister step up onto the walkway. The wood groaned slightly under the weight of her steps._

_“The Master needs to fix these walkways.” He noted, admittedly afraid that Elyndra could fall in._

_“He needs to fix a lot of things in this town…” She mumbled in agreement, pulling her coat close to her._

_“Be safe alright? And if you and Aida feel as if you would catch a cold or frostbite, stop. I’m sure Hilda would understand.”_

_“Yes, Dero. I’m not a baby.” Elyndra rolled her emerald green orbs at her brother._

_“You’re still the baby of our family.” Elendero replied with a smirk._

_Elyndra rolled her eyes again and scratched her cheek, both out of embarrassment and amusement. She waved goodbye to her brother and knocked on the door of Hilda. In a few moments, the door opened, revealing the woman’s warm smile. Her smile would be a fireplace had she smiled any brighter._

_“Elyndra. Come in and warm up for a moment. Aida’s already inside.”_

_The young girl suddenly remembered the double date she agreed with Bard. Mentally cringing at her forgetfulness, she nodded her head in gratitude towards Hilda before entering her house. She took small and nervous steps towards Aida who was sat in front of the fire. Aida turned her head and smiled at the sight of her friend. She beckoned, patting the space to her left. The blonde had noticed that something was off about her friend and gave her a concerned tilt of her head complete with a worried expression._  
  
_"Is something wrong, Elyn?" Aida asked, taking her friend's hands in hers. "You seem nervous."_  
  
_Elyndra sat down beside the blonde and fiddled with the hem of her skirt, her nails scratching the slightly coarse fabric. "Weelllll..." She drawled out. "IsortofkindofagreedonadoubledatewithBardandIforgottotellyou."_  
  
_"What??" Aida's brows furrowed together. "Say that again, I didn't catch it."_  
  
_The brunette's gaze went over to the warm crackling fire, hoping to be as courageous as the colors of the flames. It snapped back over to Aida who quirked a brow, waiting. "Well?" She prodded._  
  
_"You and I have a double date with Brenan and Bard." Elyndra blurted out._  
  
_Aida's blue eyes widened like saucers. She blinked a few times, her mouth hanging open. A somewhat uncomfortable silence settled over them, eventually forming into a tension so thick its practically a brick wall. Aida let out a curt exhale and took hold of Elyndra's shoulders._  
  
_"So. A double date?"_  
  
_"Yes. You with Bard and me with Brenan."_  
  
_"When?"_  
  
_"Lunch time, two days from now..?" Elyndra gave a bashful smile._  
  
_"WHAT??" Aida hissed. "I wore my best dress today!"_  
  
_"It's two days from now-"_  
  
_"Do you know how much laundry I have to do? Ohhhhh," Aida stood and paced a little, the wooden floorboards creaking albeit. "You know what- I don't care. I don't necessarily have to look aesthetically pleasing. It's the personality that matters."_  
  
_Elyndra sighed in relief, glad that her friend didn't react as bad as she imagined._  
  
  
Aida's voice broke Elyndra from her reverie along with the sharp pinch to her arm. "Ow!" The latter glared at her friend who just laughed in amusement. "I thought I told you to stop pinching me."  
  
"I've been calling your name for the past moments and you were just staring at whatever you were staring at with an empty look in your eyes." Aida imitated her friend, exaggerating albeit by standing stiffly.   
  
Elyndra just rolled her eyes and started down the walkway, grabbing the two loose threads on Aida's cap and yanking her along. The latter protested about her hair being messed up but followed after a quick slap to the arm.   
  
As the girls walked along the walkway, they looked up at the sky, seeing the darkish grey clouds forming above them. There weren't many people out today due to the telltale signs of rain coming along. Several houses had windows already covered up with wood, furs and even glass- but only the people who had big houses had glass windows. Fishermen were already rowing home, cursing the ice blocks that got in their way.   
  
Aida looked a little worriedly at her friend when they neared the tollgate. "Do you think we should rearrange the schedule? The weather doesn't seam pleasant today.." She motioned towards the two figures that were already there, throwing a few stones and several wooden chips that fell off the walkway into the water.   
  
Elyndra hummed in thought. "I suppose. We do have a valid reason as to why we shouldn't have the double date today." Her friend sighed in disappointment, adjusting her bonnet. Elyndra pat Aida's back to comfort her.   
  
Hearing the two girls' soft voices and somewhat hasty footsteps made the boys look up. Elyndra almost stopped in her tracks when Brenan's gaze met with hers, his smile adding a twinkle to his deep blue eyes, a big contrast to his light brown skin. Aida yanked her forward, making her come back to her senses. A crimson color made its way to her cheeks out of embarrassment.  
  
"The weather's ill today, innit?" Brenan spoke up, his voice smooth.   
  
"I hope it doesn't rain too hard." Aida mumbled.   
  
"Aye." Bard agreed, extending his hand towards her. The blonde flushed a bright pink and took it, linking her arm with Bard's. "Alright then. Let's get started."  
  
The bargeman's son led his date over to a boat parked nearby, helping her step into it. The two made small talk as they got into the boat. Brenan looked over to Elyndra and gave a charming but timid smile. Freckles run across his cheeks and down his neck. He took her hand and led her over to the same boat the other pair were in. Elyndra was just grateful that she was wearing gloves or else he would've felt her clammy palms.   
  
"How was your week?" Brenan asked, blowing the stray bronze strands of his hair out of his face.   
  
"It was good... yours?"  
  
"Good but a little idle." Brenan stepped into the boat, wobbling a little. He gave a nod of gratitude when Aida reached out to help steady him. He then extended his hand out to Elyndra and helped her into the boat. He picked up a steering pole and nodded at Bard who then started to row with Brenan following suit.   
  
"So.." Aida started. "What were you two planning for this, date?"   
  
"We were just actually planning to row around Laketown." Bard admitted somewhat sheepishly. "Get to know each other better."   
  
"We can't do much here really.." Brenan added, ducking when a loose board hung down from one of the rotting bridges.   
  
"Ugh, the Master really needs to fix the town." Elyndra mumbled. "Or at least pretend that he cares about his people."  
  
"At least in a few years there would be another election." Aida chirped up. "Hopefully we will be liberated."  
  
"Speaking of hope," said Bard. "We need much of that now. The clouds seem darker."    
  
"ARDA BLESS US PLEASE!" Brenan yelled up at the sky, making his date swat at his leg. He chuckled at her reaction. "What?"  
  
"You might make Arda bless us with something else with how loud you are." Elyndra was red with embarrassment.  
  
The other two were laughing at the adorable (well to them anyways) banter they were witnessing. By this time, the fog has grown a tad thicker. The skies were grey, with a few soot-coloured specks blending in with the clouds. If one would listen intently, they could hear the soft rumble of thunder or the sharp crack of lightning.    
  
The four stopped off at one walkway near the market and proceeded to step off the boat. Aida looked up and frowned, seeing the dark big clouds rolling over. She then looked over to the marketplace. A few vendors in the were packing up their stalls to protect their products from the rain. A small anxious feeling tugged at the back of her head.   
  
‘I knew it we should have rearranged the schedule…’ She thought, disgruntled.    
  
Elyndra jumped at the feeling of a cold water droplet on her face. Slow, steady drops of rainwater started to fall in a small drizzle. Bard went over to the boat and grabbed a cloth, spreading it over the boat and tying the small ropes on its corners to the boats. Brenan led the girls into the marketplace and hurriedly ushered Bard in when the rain came down in steady beats. The sound of the droplets against the wooden boards sounded as if several drummers were drumming away to their hearts content.   
  
The four watched as the heavy rain poured in, trapping them and the people who hadn't left early in the market. A few townsfolk who just exited the marketplace yelped and continued running down the walkway to the warm hearth of their homes. Others rushed back to the market, soaked to the bone and shivering.   
  
Aida sighed in disappointment at the ill weather. "Elyn was right Brenan." She said. "Your voice caused Arda to bring the rain."  
  
"Maybe Arda is weeping at how horrid your voice is." Bard joked, earning him a jab to the bicep.  
  
"Very funny, Bard." Brenan laughed sarcastically. "Ah well... it's fun watching the rain."  
  
"You know what else is fun?" The blonde asked with a mischievous smile. "Playing hide and seek."  
  
"You do realize we're too old for that." Elyndra spoke up.  
  
"I know but since we have nothing to do, might as well do it."  
  
Elyndra sighed. Bard raised his hand. "I'm up for it." He said with a small shrug of his shoulders. Aida smiled at him, making him flush a bright crimson.   
  
"It is a perfect place for hiding..." Brenan noted, looking around the place.  
  
The market was big enough to get lost in. Several stalls were built close together, making the passageways somewhat narrow. There were many poles around it, holding up the thick cloth that has been patched and fixed several times. It was a little dark and cramped with a few people milling about but not a bad location to play hide and seek.    
  
Bard, Aida and Brenan all turned to Elyndra who chewed her lip in thought. She let out another sigh, hanging her head and agreeing reluctantly. "Fiiinnneee."  
  
Aida's smile widened and she hugged her friend tight. "Splendid!" She squealed when she let go of the brunette. "Bard will be the it."  
  
The aforementioned nodded and looked around for a spot to serve as the base. He walked over to a stall that was already packed up, the barrels beside it covered and sealed. Bard leaned against it, turning his back towards his friends before he started counting. Adrenaline pumped through the others, making them squeal and run to find a perfect hiding spot. Aida went to the right while Brenan grabbed Elyndra's hand, choosing to go straight ahead.  
  
The two giggled as they ran past stalls and townsfolk, excusing themselves whenever they bumped into someone. Brenan screeched to a stop, looking around for a good hiding spot. Elyndra did the same. She yanked her date's sleeve and pointed to a corner. "There." In that corner, a few stalls were clumped together, forming a few gaps and crannies between them.   
  
Brenan beamed down at Elyndra, showcasing one of his bright smiles. He took her hand again and quickly led her over to the corner she pointed to. He moved a barrel with a small grunt, ushering Elyndra inside the gap big enough to fit the both of them. He followed in after her, moving the barrel to cover the entrance to their hiding spot.  
  
Elyndra brought her legs up to her chest, looking up at Brenan with a mischievous smile who mirrored her expression. "Hi." She said breathlessly from all the running.  
  
"Hey." He replied. "So... how are you?"  
  
"You asked me that earlier." Elyndra chuckled.   
  
"I know. I just want to be sure you're enjoying yourself."  
  
"Don't worry, I am. Are you?"  
  
"Now that you're here." Brenan admitted, his face flushing a dark fuchsia.  
  
Elyndra couldn't help but smile goofily at this. She looked down at her hands with a bashful expression, her cheeks tinged pink. It would be a crime if she said that she wasn't smitten with Brenan. She was simply mesmerized by him: his eyes were hypnotizing, she could look into them all day and still find herself as awestruck as the first time she had gazed in them. She would compare his freckles to the countless stars across the sky (many times she would count his freckles whenever she had the chance). And to top it all off, he had a wonderful personality: always looking out for others and putting them before himself. Plus, he's light-hearted and quite optimistic; not to mention respectful.   
  
Elyndra just didn't want her to fall any deeper. She had doubts that Brenan didn't see her as she saw him; she doubted he saw her as someone special.   
  
The brunette was brought back to reality when she heard Bard's voice ring through her ears. Brenan shifted closer to her pulled her away from the barrel. He brought his finger to his lips, motioning for her to stay silent. She nodded and he crept towards the small crack between the stall and the barrel. Bard was looking for them,peeking through every hole he can find and moving objects out of his way.   
  
Brenan suddenly shuffled over to Elyndra, pulling her close and throwing his coat over the both of them. Before Elyndra could ask what he was doing, she heard Bard's footsteps near and the groan of a barrel being rolled. She swallowed, her heart beating wildly. She didn't know whether it was from the proximity between her and Brenan or the fact that Bard was right there. Either way, she could feel her heart creep up her throat. The brunette looked up at him. He was peeking through a small rip in his coat. Her hands involuntarily clutched the fabric of his shirt tighter as the seconds stretched.    
  
The lack of light made it hard for Bard to see the two. He narrowed his eyes and looked over their hiding spot before walking away. Brenan and Elyndra didn't move until the bargeman's son's footsteps faded. The two sighed in relief but didn't pull away from each other. Brenan's gaze met with the hers. The two seemed frozen in time, unmoving; just gazing deep into each others' eyes. The boy opened his mouth to say something but an excited squeal and hearty laughter cut him short.   
  
Brenan quickly pulled away from Elyndra, making her let out a breath she hadn't realize she was holding. Immediately she found herself craving for his warmth again; the rain made her shiver in the cold. He crept to the edge of their hiding place, seeing Bard with Aida. He must have found her behind one of the souls. Currently, Bard was carrying Aida. She squirmed in his arms, but there was no mistaking the smile on her face. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves. Brenan rolled his eyes at the scene and crawled back to Elyndra.   
  
"Did Bard find Aida?" Elyndra asked, stretching her neck to see. A hum from the other confirmed her question. "What are they doing now?"  
  
"Flirting." He replied with another roll of his eyes.  
  
Elyndra covered her mouth with her hands to muffle the sound of her amusement. Brenan seemed to melt at this because his expression changed from exasperated amusement to something similar to blatant adoration. Elyndra raised her brow and fought back her blush. “What?"  
  
“You're adorable." Brenan cooed, squishing her cheeks together.  
  
"Stop that." She hissed, slapping his hands away. The blush could not be helped, and so her face burst pink.   
  
Brenan only laughed good-naturedly at her reaction. He peeked again when Bard and Aida's laughter died down. As of now, they were walking the other away, still looking for the other two. Their hands were linked together, fingers intertwined. Once they were out of sight, Brenan jumped up on his feet and helped Elyndra stand.    
  
"So- what's the plan?" He asked. "Shall we continue hiding or shall we get ourselves caught and run back to the base?"  
  
Elyndra smirked. "I think you know the answer to that." Brenan gave a hoot of excitement. "Just make sure not to trip and fall on your face." She teased, already going in the direction the other two went.  
  
"I should be telling you that." He replied as he motioned to her skirt.  
  
"Oh pfft-" She scoffed and pulled him along. "Try me."  
  
Brenan chuckled. She turned her gaze down and away from him, missing the gentle smile on his features when he gazed at her. The two continued venturing deeper into the market, looking around for Aida and Bard. By this time the rain had died down to faint droplets, something a little more than a drizzle. Raindrops hung off the edge of the cloth overhead like crystals in a cave. A few townsfolk who were stuck in the market decided to make a run for it and go straight to their homes.    
  
"You reckon they've left us?" Brenan asked as they continued looking around. "Because it seems like the roles are reversed.."  
  
"I don't think they'll do that." Elyndra replied.   
  
She continued looking around and spotted them. Bard and Aida were no longer holding hands but they still were looking for the other two. Elyndra took hold of Brenan's arm making him look at her. She then pointed in the direction where Bard and Aida were before looking up at him with a knowing smile.   
  
"You ready to run?" Elyndra questioned, hitching her skirt up a bit.   
  
Brenan only smirked in response before waving his arms around. "OI!" The other two turned around at the noise and spotted them. "Now we run." He took Elyndra's hand once more and they started racing back to the base.  
  
Bard and Aida rushed after them, not far behind. All four of them laughed as they ran with the occasional trash talk thrown at each other. They weaved in and out of the stalls, jumped over a few barrels and knocked over a few things. A few vendors shouted after them but they apologized when they ran by.   
  
"Faster!" Elyndra giggled when she saw the base up ahead.   
  
Brenan ran faster, tugging her along. He extended his arm once they were near the base and let out a victorious cry when he touched it, Elyndra following behind. They cheered and laughed, dancing a little before leaning against the post to catch their breath. Aida screeched to a stop, stumbling into her friend at the process. The two girls almost toppled over from the force. Bard slowed down beside Brenan, leaning against him.    
  
"Bard's still it." Aida breathed.   
  
"Oh come on." He protested, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"You were last, mate." Brenan explained with a shrug.   
  
Bard simply groaned and turned his back to them once more. The game of hide and seek went on for the rest of the day. The rain had completely stopped now. The smell of soaked wood filled the place mixing with the faint smell that came after every downpour. The four had just reached the base, Elyndra panting as she slowed down from her run.  
  
The brunette rested her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. Aida laughed breathlessly and flopped down beside her friend, wiping her hands free of the damp dirt on her skirt. Bard was leaning against a stall and Brenan was on his back on the ground.   
  
"Well," he stated. "Its not raining anymore and its getting quite late."   
  
The rest turned to observe the weather as well. "Should we head back?" Aida questioned.  
  
"I think we should." Elyndra grunted as she stood, pulling the aforementioned up while she was at it.   
  
Brenan stood and spared a glance over to Elyndra. A thought crossed his mind as he dusted himself off. He turned to Bard. "Are we all going to take the boat?"   
  
"Yes." He answered. Although, he felt that there was a hidden reason as to why Brennan has asked that. "...why?"   
  
The girls turned to him expectantly. Elyndra’s eyes held a hint of curiosity. Brenan sighed and rubbed the back of his head. All of a sudden he was interested in the dirt below their feet.    
  
"I was hoping if I could," He paused and gathered his courage, “Maybe, uh-- steal Elyndra away and walk her home…?" The last two words came out in a squeak. His hand went up and mussed his hair.   
  
Elyndra raised her brow, amused and flattered. The corners of her lips quirked up ever so slightly and she felt her cheeks flush a light pink.  
  
Aida smirked. She subtly nudged her friend as she made her way over to Bard, linking her hand with his afterwards. Elyndra turned to give a half hearted glare at the two of them before facing Brenan. A somewhat hopeful look graced his features, making his eyes look rounder, more innocent. He tried to brush off the growing anxiety by playing it cool. Folding his arms over his chest, Brenan leaned against a stall.   
  
“I see no problem with that." Elyndra finally decided. Brenan's head jerked a bit in her direction and she fought back a smile. She approached Aida and Bard and gave them a hug farewell. "Thank you for the day, I enjoyed it."  
  
Aida hugged back, leaning her head against hers. "Good luck." She whispered before pulling away and smiling at her friend.   
  
The latter just rolled her eyes lightly in amusement. After giving a nod towards Elyndra, Bard led Aida back to the boat and grasped her hand to help her. Once he was in, he gave a loose salute over to Brenan who responded in kind. He watched as the boat rowed away before turning to Elyndra. Her gaze was still focused on the boat when Brenan cleared his throat, making her turn to him.  
  
The corner of her lip curled up and her eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief. "What was that about?"  
  
He shrugged, smiling boyishly. "Maybe I wanted to talk to you alone." He mussed his hair again and held out his arm for her to take.   
  
Elyndra linked her arm with his and pulled him close to her before she started walking back to her house. Brenan coughed and looked away from her. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it before anything came out. He did it again and again and again that it looked like he was a fish trying to breathe. She fought the girly giggle threatening to erupt. He was just so cute.  
  
The brunette looked up to him and smiled shyly. "You can talk to me you know. Isn't that why you decided to walk me home?" She momentarily unhooked her arm from his to avoid the sopping wet tapestry hanging from one of the house's windows.    
  
"Yes but," Brenan cleared his throat, searching his thoughts to formulate the right words as Elyndra relinked their arms. "It's easier said than done.."  
  
Her gaze shifted towards him, cheeks dusting red. “How so?" She mentally cringed at how her voice was shakier than anticipated. Her blush darkened, and she inwardly cursed.   
  
"Well," Brenan stopped in his tracks, hopping over a gap between the walkway they were on. He extended his arms to catch Elyndra. The corners of his lips quirked up, apparently noticing the furious blush across her cheeks. “You’re just uh…” A blush materialized on his face too. “Uh…” He muttered something under his breath, soft enough for him to think that she didn’t catch it, but she did.   
  
_Adorable_    
  
Elyndra was frozen, her body rigid but cheeks ironically hot. She wouldn’t be surprised if she’d see scorch marks on her cheeks from how hot they felt. Pulling away from Brenan, she cleared her throat and gathered whatever was left of her dignity. Brenan followed after her as he chuckled softly to himself. He tilted his head in amusement as he spared a glance to her. The brunette's gaze was focused ahead of her, her face still flushed and her fists clamped tight. He mussed his hair again.   
  
"You might want to breathe, Elyn." He suggested lightly with a toothy smile. "You're as red as a tomato and quite tense."   
  
She exhaled shakily, regulating her breathing to calm down her heartbeat. "No thanks to you." Elyndra pressed her self to the wall as two men carrying bulky equipment passed by.  
  
Brenan pressed himself beside the girl and looked down at her. She looked away, thinking about anything other than the warmth his body gave from her side. "What did I do?"   
  
She snapped her head up at him. "What did you do?" Her tone sounded dumbfounded. "What did you  _do_? You don't just say those things about a girl and expect her not to act like that.” He blushed, realizing she heard what he said.  _Adorable_. Well…  
  
It was true.   
  
The boy sighed and mussed his hair, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. They were still leaning against the wall. "But it's true." He justified. "I mean it Elyndra. You... you're very pretty and I lose focus more than a few times..." Brenan wasn't looking at Elyndra anymore. His head was tilted down and away from her, but there was no mistaking the dark tint that covered his face. He smiled a small yet lopsided smile as he mussed his hair again. The blue of his eyes seemed to be sparkling. “And I don’t just mean physically."   
  
Elyndra could feel butterflies in her stomach. She looked down to see that their hands were close to brushing against each other. In her mind, a game of tug of war was happening as she decided between holding his hand or not. The logical side of her brain told her that it was just feelings caused by adolescent hormones. The emotional side of her told her that it wasn't and that what she was feeling isn't just a spur of the moment, hormone-induced, kind of feeling.  
  
A sudden yell from nearby alerted them both, and they both looked to the side and saw a man barrelling down the street with a wagon of newly caught fish. The wheel splashed on a puddle from the rain earlier and she squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the splash.  
  
Except it never came.  
  
Opening her eyes, her breath hitched. Brenan’s arms were on either side of her head, head away from her face as he looked behind him to check if the man was gone. She tried not to lose herself in the curve of his neck, the angle of his jawline…   
  
A voice accompanied by a warm hand to her shoulder broke her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Brenan with furrowed brows, a concerned expression on his face. His hand that was previously beside hers was now resting upon her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked. "You seemed out of it for a moment. The guy’s gone, by the way.”  
  
His breath fanned her nose, doing nothing to cool the fiery red of her face. They stood there for a few seconds, just staring at the other.  
  
“I-I’m alright.” Another shout and they both jumped off each other. Blushing, they were both at a loss. Eventually Brenan cleared his throat, reaching a hand backwards and mussing his hair again. A blush was still dusting his cheeks.   
  
She couldn’t help but think back to that one word, and, somehow, it described him perfectly.  _Adorable._    
  
Elyndra cleared her throat and Brenan ran his hand through his hair. The two were just there looking at anything but each other. A grunt coming from behind Brenan made him snap out of his trance and move to the side. The man who grunted walked by, hefting the heavy sack over his shoulder and disappearing down the walkway.    
  
Elyndra nibbled on her bottom lip and tapped Brenan's shoulder. "Shall we get going?"  
  
"Ah yes, of course." Brenan mussed his hair again and gave a nervous chuckle.   
  
The two continued down the walkway but their arms were linked no longer. Elyndra's hands were wringed behind her back whilst Brenan's clammy ones were in his pockets. "So..." he started unsure. "How's the fishing?"  
  
Elyndra shrugged. "It's alright I suppose. We're trying to avoid that new barge the Master had made." She shook her head at the thought. "My brother told me that the fishermen he had hired bumps other people's barges."  
  
Brenan frowned. "Why on Arda would they do that?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, what man needs a whole barge just to feed himself?" The other threw her hands in the air out of exasperation. "I'm telling you that man will die of obesity- just you wait."   
  
Brenan gave a small chortle but quickly silenced it when he realized that it was no laughing matter to her. He cleared his throat and mussed his hair up once more. "Sorry..." He muttered a tint of red across his cheeks.   
  
The brunette saw his run his hand through his hair once more. The corners of her lips quirked upward and she found herself smiling a little. "It's alright." She gave a subtle point to his head. "That thing you do with your hair where you brush your hand through it-"  
  
"OH," The boy replied a little too loudly and cringed at the tone of his voice. He carded his hand through his hair once more. "It's just a nervous tic."   
  
Elyndra nodded with an understanding hum.  _Now that's adorable._  She thought to herself with a small chuckle. They continued walking back to her house talking about how life was or ranting about the Master. Once or twice they abruptly stopped their complaints of the Master whenever his guards passed by, giggling to themselves afterwards. The walk home would've been shorter if it weren't for the two of them joking around and causing a little mischief here and there. (Brenan had actually suggested pranking the rude guard that shoved them out of his way but of course it didn't go through).   
  
By now the sun was now hiding behind the mountains, the sky was a dark purple and blue color. The usual mist around them dissipated a little. Lamps were slowly and one by one being lit by the townsfolk inside their houses. There were less people out on the street, save for the fish vendors or the people rowing back home to a warm hearth. A few more steps and the two were at the door of Elyndra's house.   
  
She turned to Brenan with a sweet smile to which he responded in kind. He mussed his hair again and let out a chuckle. "Well- that was fun."  
  
Elyndra nodded with a giggle of her own. "Yes it was." She tried to suppress another one but it came out as a snort, making her flush. "Sorry." She apologized with a cringe.  
  
"Look, if you're still laughing about Aunt Alberta-" Brenan tried to stop himself from laughing as well. He rolled his eyes in amusement when Elyndra started bursting with laughter. "It's not funny!"  
  
"To you! But it was hilarious that you bumped into her rather large bum and almost fell into the canal- especially where you go flap your arms like this." The girl imitated what he did earlier in an exaggerated manner. "What was even funnier tho is when she tried to kiss you."  
  
"Yeah well her breath stank. I'm surprised her caregiver hasn't quit yet."   
  
The two shared another laugh before the door behind Elyndra opened. There Elandaro stood with a quirked brow and an amused expression. Elyndra immediately stopped laughing and turned to face her brother. Beside her, Brenan became silent as well, his eyes wide and face flushed from embarrassment of being caught by her brother.   
  
"Hello Brenan." He greeted with an amused smirk. "Thank you for returning Elyndra safely. Would you like to join us for dinner?"  
  
"Oh I would love to but mother said I should be back before dinner." The younger of the two men replied, running his hand through his hair. His hand rested at the back of his head.   
  
"Well you better get going then." Elandaro chuckled and pat his sister's head when she stepped beside him.   
  
"Good night." Brenan said with a nod. He gave a smile and a wave to Elyndra and lingered in his place a second longer than he should have before turning to walk back home.   
  
The girl's gaze followed him til he disappeared into the shadows of the night. Her brother's chuckle drew her from her reverie and she rolled her eyes at him before stomping inside the house. He called out after her still laughing when she went to her room to ready herself for dinner. The moment she had settled down, a smile accompanied by a short squeal escaped her.   
  
"So," Annan started with a grin when she came out. "Are you going to tell us what happened today?"  
  
Elyndra beamed up at her father and started telling what had happened that day, a bright aura coming off of her. 

 


	6. Lil Ole Update

So hello guys! This obviously isn't another chapter but an update. I'm sorry I haven't been able to add or write another chapter. School started and we're already super busy. I'm really sorry guys but I'll just try my best to update soon. Thank you guys very much for your support!


	7. Another update

Helllooooo! I'm sorry I'm not able to update again D: School is really super busy. Anyways, aside from that, I'll be changing the format of these chapters. More like flashbacks or something. Anyways, thank you for the patience! I'll update soon

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for the lamest chapter title ever as well as the suckiest writing.


End file.
